Blade
by Huennekens
Summary: The red death has bin killed and all seems peaceful, until a couple or unexpected guests 'land' on Berk. what will happen? only time will tell. first story please give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**OK first story. I know my writing skills suck but please give the story a chance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HTTYD charecters or the two dragons Snowflake and Nightsnow. that credit goes to Dreamworks studios and fellow author Proud2beMexican. I do however own my two oc's Jess and blade(the Greatfury).**

**so without farther ado enjoy.**

Chapter 1 'The story and a new arrival'

No POV

It was a typical summer day on Berk and Toothless had just found the prefect spot to take a nap when he herd a certain snow fury trying to sneak up from behind. He decided to stay still and ack as if he hadn't noticed her until the right time came to blow her cover.

Toothless POV

"Don't even think about it." I said as I herd Snowflake get read to pounce.

"How long did you know I was there?" she asked, irritated that she had failed yet again to sneak up on me.

"About ten Minuets." I replied in a smug tone.

"So how long ago did you find him?" she asked looking over to my left.

I looked over to find Nightsnow sleeping next to me. I just looked back and shrugged.

"Well wake him up and let's go, we're already late for today's dragon safety meeting at the academy"

"Oh yay I totally forgot about the meeting." I said while picking up Nightsnow and putting him on my back.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Toothless POV

"I hate these stupid meetings." I groaned while walking back into hiccups room. It had bin yet another five hour safety meeting for the little kids on how to take care of hatchlings. And now I had to deal with getting Nightsnow to go to sleep.

" Daddy please tell me a story." Nightsnow begged.

"Okay, Okay I'll tell you a story if you promise to finally go to sleep. Deal?" I said trying my best not to get mad at his refusal to go to sleep.

"I promise" he said laying down next to me."And daddy, make it a real story."

"Ok, where do I begin? Oh I know. Have I ever told you the legend of the Great Fury?" I asked him, even though I know he's never herd it.

"No what is it?" He asked with a spark of curiosity in his eyes.

"We'll in the beginning there where four fury clans that for years had lived in peace with each other. Than one day one of the clans became greedy and wanted to kill off the other clans so that they could control the world. Thus forever branding them the death fury clan. The death furies became so powerful that for a long time it seemed as if they where going to succeed at there plans of world conquest. Finally when all hope was lost the gods sent two new furies to help restore the balance of good and evil. These two dragons fought the death furies with there unmatched ability to fight day and night without being seen, unbreakable scales, and razor sharp tail flukes(fins) that are said to be able to cut through anything. When the fury war finally ended the three remaining clans where split up and given one of three gifts, but not without a sacrifice of there own. The first clan gave up there flight to live a life in the sea, these are the extremely rare sea furies. The second was striped of its color and fighting skills, and sent to live in the snow covered lands of the norther tundras forever to be known as the Snowfuries. And the last was striped of its kindness, and painted as black as the night sky, to become the elusive night furies. It is said that if a fury is ever in mortal danger or in need of guidance the great furies will return and help guid them in the right direction. The end." I looked over at Nightsnow to find him curled up into a little ball fast asleep." Good night Nightsnow."

As soon as I left the room and went to my bed Snowflake walked up trying to act casual as she laid down next to me and went to sleep.

"So how'd you like the story?" I asked out of nowhere. Without thinking she replied "oh it was great especially the part where..." She stopped realizing that she had just admitted to listening in on my story.

"So you knew I was listening in?" She asked, scales turning pink with embarrassment.

"We'll I didn't until you told me" I replied with a yawn."but you could start paying attention to where the shadows from the candle lights are, other than that you did perfectly."

And with that we both went to sleep.

-next day-

Hiccup POV

"Dam it's cloudy today. You think it'll rain again? I asked toothless knowing his response would be no so we can go flying. "Ok bud if you don't think it'll rain than lets get going." And with that we were of.

After a couple hours of flying we found ourselves in the middle of the bark mass of clouds. "Hay, we should turn back this storms getting to dangerous for any one to be in." I yelled over a clap of thunder gust as a large white blur screeched by heading in the direction of Berk. "Was that Snowflake? I thought she was in town looking after your hatchling." With that said I noticed Toothless tense up obviously thinking the same thing. As we were speeding back to Berk the seconds felling like hours and I could see the anxiety and Fear that his mate had bin struck by lightning pulsate all over his face.

As we landed we saw that there was a huge hole in the mead hall doors. Just as we were about to run in and see what happened Snowflake charged Toothless with astrid following suit at me. She tackled me as she screamed at me"Hiccup we thought that you were the one that crashed ! We heard what sounded like Toothless screeching as a black blear hit and destroyed the hall! "

"What do you mean black? It nearly hit us when we were flying and it was white not black." I asked as I saw my father run past us carrying a couple barrels of water towards the fire that had started in the great hall. It took him a few steps to realize that he had ran right by me and I wasn't in that burning mess. "Hiccup what happened the entire village thought you crashed?" He said in relief as he walked up to the group of us that was starting to now form. "We're fine but something did crash and I think it was a new species of fury." I told him as I started my way toward the burning hall. "What makes you so certain that it's a fury?" He said as I came to a halt to turn and face him. "For one astrid heard the screech and thought that Toothless and I crashed and I heard it and thought that Snowflake got struck by lightning and had crashed, and two no other dragon can go that fast not even when falling." With that I turned around and started again towards the great hall.

As we finally arrived word had spread that I wasn't in the crash and that we think it could be a wild fury, so I wasn't surprised to find every one armed to the teeth even as they were outing out the the fires that concealed the mysterious creature. "We found it" some one yelled out as they dragged the unconscious creature out of the now smoldering rubble and carried it to the academy. "Hiccup look its gut a saddle that means whoever was riding it is still in there." Astrid pointed out as it was carried by. "Go take care of the dragon I'll find them" my father told me apparently having heard what she had said,and started assembling another search of the hall. "Are you coming this is your kind of thing after all," astrid teased as she started heading towards the arena."and the last thing we need is the twins and snotloud pissing it off before its rider is found.

~~~~~at the dragon academy~~~~~

We arrived at the academy just as the twins were about to pore water on the dragon. "What are you two muttonheads doing? We don't know any thing about this thing and want to give it a rude awakening." Astrid yelled, stoping the two in there tracks.

"What, it's trained right?" Roughnut stated pointing to the now stride gear laying to the side of the dragon.

"It took Fishlegs forever to get this thing off. Oh and he said something about it being more itract than yours hiccup." Toughnut said. "You mean more intricate? I asked. Gust than the dragon moved and started to wake up. " let's back up and give it some space" I said as I motioned every one back as Gobber walked in saying something about finding her and she'll be fine along with what sounded like great fury. "Who are you talking about and what is a great fury?" astrid and I asked in since. "I have no idea but when we found the rider and were taking her to the healers she kept mumbling something about a great fury. But enough about that gothy needs you're help with getting the armer off of our guest, so you better get going... Oh and leave Toothless hear incase the dragon wakes up unhappily."

As I arrived at the healers hut my father lead me inside while finding of curious Vikings from all sides trying to find out what is happening. After an hour I finished getting off the armer I was surprised to find that she looked around my age. Before I could state the obvious I was sent out so Gothy could work on her in peace.

**I hope you liked it and fill free to let me know what you think (all comments welcome).**


	2. An unfriendly awakening

**Sorry for the wait, its bin a crazy couple of weeks at school.**

**I'd like to thank these people for reviewing/following:**

**Saphirabrightscale**

**Proud2beMexican**

**Chapter 2**  
><strong>'An unfriendly awakening'<strong>

"It's bin a couple of days, I hope she wakes up soon." I said as Astrid, and I walked up to the dragon academy. "Yah I really want to know what type of metal her sword and armer are made of. According to Gobber her sword cut half way through his hammer just from falling." Astrid added just as Snotloud flew out the academy with hookfang being thrown out shortly after. "Hiccup the dragons awake and dam is it mad." He mumbled before passing out. "We should probably see what's going on, Toothless will probably need help if it can launch a nightmare like that". Astrid said as we ran to the academy to help calm down the dragon. When we arrived Fishlegs yanked me aside just as we were running into the arena. "Hiccup don't, he'll attack any guy that goes in there!"he said frantically "What are you talking about?" I asked unclear about what he meant by any guy. "Well when it woke up it through Belch, Barf, snotloud, Hookfang, Toughnut, and me out of the ring but only threateningly snarled at Roughnut, Stormfly, and Meatlug until they left, and I think it's a male because his build resembles Toothless' more than his mates'." He exclaimed before talking about status differences between the two. "Wait Toothless is a male what happened to him, is he ok?" I asked frantically. "Actually he's the only one that got igno/" "Hay hiccup you might want to see this it looks like Toothless is bowing down to the other fury" Astrid yield out cutting off what Fishlegs was saying. And sure enough that's what he was doing but I didn't know why.

"Hiccup!"

"What, sorry I was thinking about something." I instantly replied when Astrid screamed my name as she punched my shoulder.

"Hiccup look I think Toothless is signaling you over. Maybe he managed to convince him to let you get close to him."

"Ya, I hope you're right about this." I replied nervously.

"Oh relax it's not like Toothless would let anything hurt you, I'm shore you'll be fine."

I just gave a smirk as I entered the arena and walked towards the two furies that were now staring me down. As I reached them Toothless nudged me and when I looked he bowed again facing the other dragon. Knowing what he was trying to tell me I bowed respectfully as the fury started the examine and size me up. I waited for him to sit back down and give a grunt of approval before getting up again. When I did I noteist some thing written on his saddle but as I approached he growled reminding me that he wasn't the friendly type. I decided to try a different approach and gust tell him what I was going to do right before I did it. "Is that a name on your saddle? If its okay I'd like to read it so I can hopefully learn your name." He seemed to laugh at this so I fingered it wasn't his name so it must be his riders." "Is is your riders name because it would help a lot if we knew her name. It may even help with getting her to wake up." As I said this he seemed worried and I knew exactly what he was worried about. "If you want I can let you see her when she wakes up." I offered with only a bob of the head in response. So I walked up to his saddle and read the name 'Jess' luckily written in both Greek and Norse. "I hope you don't mind but my dad says you have to stay here until he's convinced you're not a threat, but don't worry about food or your rider I'll make shore that you two are treated like honored guests." With that I bowed again and slowly walked back to entrains where everyone was now staring in amazement.

"Why dose he always get to do the cool stuff and not me!?" Snotloud stated obviously not happy that it was weak, scrony me that calmed down the dragon no one else could.

"So what happened out there with the fury?" Astrid asked before I even had the chance the say anything. "Well the riders name is Jess and I think she's from Greece. But not from any state I've heard of. Luckily trader Yohan arrived this morning so hopefully I can find out.

~~~~~~~Later at the docks.~~~~~~(will be back and forth with little to no monolog)

I walked onto trader Yohan's ship and started looking around for any thing interesting and new I could triad for when I was greeted with the usual "Hello hiccup, if your looking for something I have to tell you that I can't triad for any more of your spyglass'." That's how I always knew what to triad him because he'd always try to make it sound less valuable than it actually was.  
>"Actually I was hoping you could help me with a problem I'm having. You wouldn't happen the have bin to Greece in your travels?"<br>"Actually I was there not but a few months ago I should still have an abundance of items in stock. So what are you looking for?"  
>"Well actually there are two things, a name of a sword and a name of a state. Do you think you can help me out?"<br>"Well the for the sword that shouldn't be to difficult. Can you give any details that could help to narrow it down?"  
>"Well the neck of the blade is quite small with a large head that ends with a steep point, oh and the hilt appears to go almost completely around the hand. Dose that help at all?"<br>"Going by what you said I'd say your looking for a kopis but those are only made for elite warriors and it would be impossible to get one because tradition and law dictates that they must be past down from father to son. I hope that answers that question but I can't be much help for the second question without a symbol of sorts or a region."  
>"I don't know what region but dose this help?" I ask as I handed him my journal with the mark in question on it. "Oh wow, I would have never expected even you to find out about sac . This is the symbol for Sparta. One of these people are a threat to a village but as an army they are unstoppable and even untouchable when they form a phalanx. If I may ask why the interest in Sparta, I mean you'll never meet one up here on Berk so why the interest?"<br>"Well I heard about the weapon being light weight and powerful so I thought I try to learn more about it and the symbol I found on a crate that watched ashore with some Greek pots in it, so I thought I'd ask you. Thanks for the help, and what do I owe you for the information?"  
>"Nothing consider it repayment for the last time I ripped you off for that ink." And with that I left to tell my dad that we found out the mystery riders name.<p>

~~~~next day at the academy~~~~~

"So we can't interact with him at all?! That's stupid. How else are we going the get him to trust us?" Snotloud argued as we walked in the academy ring for dragon training. "Trust me when I tell you that a fury won't trust anyone new when they don't know where there friends and loved ones are or if there in danger or not." He had bin arguing that he should be aloud to train the fury to trust us. "You know what I'll let you try gust to watch you get hurt. Is that what you want to heir? Because I will go over there and tell him not to hold back."  
>I threatened with all seriousness.<br>"Bring it, fish bone." He retorted, and with that I had enough of his attitude. So I walked over the the fury to tell him to give Snotloud what he deserved. A few minutes later I walked back and told everyone except Snotloud to go up to the viewing deck to watch this mess unfold.

The training lasted less than five second as the fury just threw Snotloud across the arena with no effort by head budding him. I had asked him not to kill Snotloud but to go ahead and break some bones if necessary. At first I felt guilty about it but then I thought to my self "when will I get a chance again to get at least a little revenge for how he treats Astrid like a trophy, and me like a punching bag even now.

After Snotlouds training session I knew we had take him to the healer to get him patched up. While we were dragging him to Gothys shack we heard something crash up ahead and instantly knew that Jess had woken up from her coma and was probably as happy as her dragon was. We dropped Snotloud ignoring the blood curtailing scream he gave as his body hit the solid ground and ran toward the sounds soon as I walked in I found myself at blade point with a vary angry and hurting girl at the hilt.

**I am trying to post a new chapter atleast every other week so expect that to start happening soon. And as always feel free to point out my mistakes, It will help me become a better writer in future chapters. **


End file.
